Green Ecto Fang Legend Cujo
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Jerome, Riki, John, Toube, and Clockwork have a meeting about sending in one of his comrades to help fight along side the Ginga dogs. FINISHED!
1. Gathering of Ghosts

Deep within a mountain of the Ohu lands of Japan, at the very top of Gajou, a meeting was held. A meeting of a certain ghost master of time and four dog spirits - two German Shepherds, (one with his right ear torn off), a one eyed muscular Tosa, and a deep brown Akita with scars all over his body.

"Are we all here and present?" Clockwork asked.

"You said it was just between the five of us," Jerome pointed out calmly.

"Whatever this meeting is, it won't affect the time stream. I promise," Clockwork assured them. "Now, let's begin." He watched as the four dogs sat in a circle around him.

"I have watched over the peace of Ohu. However, that peace won't last forever."

"What do you plan to do?" Riki asked.

"For only a breif period of time, I will send a comrade of mine to help you win this battle."

John's eyes lit up in excitement. "Great! We'll win this war easily with his strength."

"Easy, John," Gin calmed his friend. "We need to make sure we're making the right choice." He looked at Clockwork. "Who is this comrade of yours, Clockwork?"

"It's not who you think," Clockwork shook his head. "He is one of your kind - a dog. However, his strength and powers will surpass far beyond that even yours, Gin."

Toube stared on with confusion. "What do you mean powers?"

The ghost master of time smiled. "He has abilities you would never dream of. I cannot take them away or surpress them. He already has control of them."

"Can you tell us what kind of powers he has?" Toube asked.

Clockwork shook his head. "I'm sorry. I cannot tell you that."

"What?!" John leaped to his feet in outrage. "You came here telling us that we have a new comrade and yet you won't even tell us a thing about him?!"

"I'm afraid I cannot, John. I've already cheated enough by interfering in your world." The ghost of time smiled. "Do not fear, John. You will have a great comrade."

"You-" John was prepared to leap at Clockwork, but Toube stepped in front of his friend.

Jerome looked up at the master of time. "Will he be a friend to Weed?"

Clockwork smiled. "I'm sure that he will. Weed strives for peace, no matter what the odds. Your new comrade might have a more harsh sense of justice. But I'm sure that they'll get along."

"Who is our comrade? What is his name?" Riki asked.

Clockwork smiled before vanishing back into his time. "His name is Cujo."

Aren't you all excited?! I know I am! How would you like Cujo to be on Weed's side? :) :) I MIGHT be continuing with this story. It all depends :)


	2. Introducing Cujo

_**In the Ghost Zone**_

Clockwork began to search through the Ghost Zone, his curious red eyes scanning the mass of greens and floating doors. He soon heard yelping and turned his head, seeing a small green Bull Mastiff puppy with playful red eyes and a spike collar around his neck.

"Cujo," Clockwork said to the pup. "I have a few friends who need your help."

The small green puppy tilted his head in confusion and whined.

"No, it isn't Danny," Clockwork replied. "It is a new friend - a blue Akita Kishu mix named Weed. He needs your help in a war with dogs."

Cujo whined happily and soon wagged with tail in excitement. He began to yap with happiness.

"Easy," Clockwork chuckled. "You will see your new friends soon." He gently grabbed ahold of the puppy and swuung his staff around him, which soon transported them to Ohu.

In Ohu

John had enough of the waiting and was soon ready to dig his fangs into something. Riki was smiling in calm excitment. Jerome was waiting patiently while sittting on his haunches.

Toube's stance was like Jerome's, calm and ready.

In a flash of blue, Clockwork reappeared with a small green Bull Mastiff pup in his hands. "John. Jerome. Toube. Riki. Meet your new comrade." Gently, he lifted the pup out of his arms and placed him with care on the ground.

Jerome saw that the pup was about Weed's height. He gently snifffed the pup and scented a strange aroma. It was the scent of death and, although it didn't wreak heavily, it was slightly unpleasent, but bareable to the four dogs' noses.

"Are you Cujo?" Riki asked.

The pup nodded and panted happily. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

The black and white German Shepherd nodded. "Jerome."

The brown scarred Akita smiled. "Riki."

The black and tan German Shepherd grinned. "John."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Cujo smiled. He then looked around. "Where's Weed?"

"Weed will come," Jerome said calmly. "We will show you to him."

John was about to bark at how such a pup could be strong, but was then reminded of how powerful Gin was when he was younger. Maybe Cujo was the same.

Riki turned to Clockwork and answered with a bow, "Thank you, Clockwork."

Clockwork smiled and soon returned to his time with a flash of blue.

John smirked. "You said you have powers? Let's see them."

"Clockwork said that you have control, right?" Gin asked. "May we see your powers?"

Cujo yapped. "Sure." He slowly turned invisible right in front of their eyes.

John blinked and shook his head. "What the hell? Where did he go?"

Cujo giggled. "I turned invisble. I can make it so no one can see me." He soon reappeared in front of his new comrades.

The four dogs gasped in shock. "Woah!"

"Is that too much?" Cujo tilted his head.

"No, it's amazing how you're able to do that," Riki replied.

Cujo stood straight and turned transparent. "Try and bite me," he said.

John smirked. "Alright then!" He leaned forward and opened his mouth wide, expecting his sharp fangs to peirce into skin. However, his mouth fell open in shock when he realized he couldn't. "What the hell?"

Cujo reverted back into his original form and looked down at the ground. "This last power might seem dangerous so I'm only going to use it in a time of great need."

"We understand," Jerome nodded.

Riki looked down at the pup. "Would you like to go see Weed now?"

Cujo smiled. "Yes."

Is it getting better? Please review and I'll continue.

Also, go ahead and have Cujo sound however you like as a pup. I personally prefer him with the voice actor for Jamie from Rise of the Guardians.


	3. Introducing The Pack

Weed sat down next to the Sakura tree, inhaling the wonderful scent of the cherry blossoms his mother was named after. His ocean colored eyes scanned the beautiful scenery of Ohu around him. Emerald grass littered the floor beneath him, giving off a soft sensation to his four toed paws. A light breeze of air flowed by him, making his fur ruffle.

The small one year old pup had grown a few inches since his battle with Hougen. Also, his father had taught him to have a more greater sense of justice. (A/N: I know that Weed is all "peace and kindness", but I wanted him to mature a bit. I made his father teach him to be more like him, although Weed _will_ make peace with some of the lesser followers, not the assassins and war lords. I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED, THOUGH! DARN IT!)

"Wee- Leader!" a voice called to the blue Akita Kishu mix yearling. The blue yearling turned his head around to see Kyoushiro, who was slowly approaching him. His eyes were lit up in excitement. "I don't know how but . . . Jerome's back!"

Weed leaped to his feet and asked, "Jerome?" Weed hadn't expected Jerome to be back from the dead. He had thought he had seen him only a few minutes ago, but perhapes that was only him seeing things. And now he was hearing that Jerome was really back. Or maybe he was back as a ghost, like Smith and the rest of the deceased warrior dogs had come back when Weed was in serious trouble battling Hougen. "Where is he?"

Mel came to Kyoushiro's side. "He's at Gajou with a couple of friends."

Weed raced towards Gajou with his Kishu and Golden Retriever friends. To his surprise, Jerome _was_ there. He also saw Toube, John, and two other dogs he didn't recognize along with Jerome. One was a deep brown Akita with scars all over his chest, back, and cheek while the other was a strange green Bull Mastiff pup the same size as he was with red eyes and a spike collar around his neck.

"Jerome," Weed panted happily. He rushed over to nuzzle the fur of his teacher and comrade, but only ended up having his head go through the chest of Jerome. As he glanced up at his friend in confusion, Jerome lowered his head.

"I'm only allowed to visit you in order to give you a new comrade, Weed," Jerome explained. He made room so that the strange green Bull Mastiff pup could walk up to the young Leader of Ohu.

"Hello, Weed," the green pup panted happily. "I'm Cujo."

"Are you a spirit?" Weed asked. "I've seen that the spirits of Ohu are the exact same color."

"Yes," Cujo responded. "I'm a ghost dog."

Weed looked at the pup and glanced up at Jerome. "How will he help us win the war?"

"I have powers, Weed," Cujo said. "I'm stronger than I look."

Weed looked up at the black and white German Shepherd. "Thank you, Jerome."

Jerome nodded and soon vanished along with the dogs he came along with.

Weed looked at Cujo. "Do you want to meet the rest of the dogs of Ohu?"

"Yes," Cujo yapped with glee, bounding all around Weed.

Weed walked inside Gajou and introduced Cujo to a Golden Retriever pup (Mel), a white Kishu with scars all over him (Kyoushiro), a greenish grey Kai Ken with scars on his muzzle and one racing diagonally across his face (Kagetora), a brown Great Dane Saluki mix with scars running horizantally across his left eye (Ken), an golden orange Borzoi (Rocket), a grey Shikokou ken (Tesshin), a pale peach Great Pyreneese Saint Bernard mix with one green blue eye (Hiro), an English Setter (GB), a cream colored Kishu (Akame), and a yellow Labrador mix with brown spots (Hook).

"Who the hell is he?" Hiro barked in confusion.

"This is Cujo," Weed introduced. "Jerome sent him to us."

"But Jerome's dead," GB said, bewildered.

"I'm here to help you win a war," Cujo said.

"How are you going to help us?" Ken asked.

"Maybe he's just like Weed," Kagetora suggested. "Small, but strong."

"I sense potiental in him, as well," Tesshin agreed.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Kyoushiro growled. "The fact that he smells like death should be reason enough for us to suspect him. Also, what kind of dog is green and has red eyes? I don't trust him."

"Kyoushiro," Weed barked. "He's just a pup. And if Jerome sent him, he shouldn't be so bad."

"Fine," Kyoushiro sneered. Then, to Cujo, he glared. "I'll keep a close watch on you."

"Kyoushiro," a strong feminie voice replied to Kyoushiro's warning to the pup. "Enough. Everyone - no matter how different they may seem - deserves a chance."

Entering into the circle of dogs was a large female Akita. She was a coal black color with silver tiger stripes all across her body from the tip of her tail to her forehead. Her sky blue eyes spoke of true justice, loyalty, and kindness. (My OC! Yay!)

"Tamashi," Kyoushiro spoke with surprise. "We didn't expect you to be up so soon."

Tamashi chuckled. "What? Did you think I was sleeping the whole time?" She made her way towards the ghostly Bull Mastiff pup. "You're a spirit," she noted, impressed. "Call me Tamashi."

"Yes," Cujo smiled. He examined her with curious red eyes. "You look like a very strong dog."

"I am," she replied. "My father, Rave, passed onto me his strength, speed, skill, and sharp fangs and claws. I'm one of Ohu's top Generals."

"Just don't let it go to your head," Kagetora chuckled.

Cujo looked around. "Is this all of your pack, Weed?"

"Not all of them," Weed said. "We still have a couple dogs that are now hunting for us."

"Why don't I get your father?" Tamashi asked Weed. "He should know about this new stranger as well."

"You don't have to," a strong, deep kind male voice said. Everyone turned around to see a dog that looked exactly like Weed, except this one had three scars raking his forehead. Cujo could feel a strong aura pulsing around this wonderful looking dog. "I'm Gin," the Weed look alike spoke. "Are you Cujo?"

For a moment, Cujo couldn't speak. He knew was in the prescence of something - someone - great in both wisdom and strength. Something about this dog reminded him of both Danny and Clockwork. "Yes," the pup finally spoke. "I am."

"Weed," Gin spoke to his son. "Would you be kind enough to show Cujo around Ohu?"

"Yes, Father," Weed nodded his head.

"Tamashi," the one time Leader of Ohu spoke to the black furred female Akita. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind tagging along with Weed's duties?"

"Not at all, Gin," Tamashi responded.

"Well then," Weed said. "Why don't we allow our new friend to join our pack?"

"Yes!" Everyone agreed with a loud bark.

All except Kyoushiro, who grumbled his answer.

Is it getting exciting so far? The next chapter is going to introduce the villain. Should he/she be a ghost or a regular dog/bear/wolf? PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	4. Darkos Mechanine

In a lab not far from Ohu, in fact the very same labratory where Kaibutsu was tested on, scientists studied the mechanical specimens before them. Different canine breeds stood before their masters. However, there was something unusual about these subjects as they all had mechanical parts in them, replacing their original fangs and claws. Many of the dog breeds that ran the fastest had their legs replaced with strong, seemingly unbreakable metal. Some of dogs with a stronger bite force had their jaws constructed from metal. While many of the "Mechanines" had various weak spots, one in particular did not.

This was the Darkos Mechanine 85779. His whole body was constructed out of metal. While his other canine partners were dogs, he was a wolf. His creators had seen that they needed a leader and created him out of the strongest metal and iron that they could find. They tested his body for weak points - shooting, stabbing, and even attempting to impale him. However, all efforts were futile as they had realized that this creation was more powerful than any dog, wolf, or bear.

His mind was corrupted by a computor chip that was embedded deep into his iron "skull". It was the chip that forced him to obey the commands of the humans. The chip was his master. If broken or even slightly cracked, the chip would lose power and Darkos would either break down or be overruled with his own thoughts.

But where would be the chances of that happening? His masters had made him to be indestructible. They were sure that he would be no problem in controlling.

How wrong they were.

The tainted scientists realized they were playing with fire. It had seemed that Darkos had a mind of his own. His chip had been cracked while he had been in training with his other mechanical dogs. He seemed to have developed a taste for blood and destruction. In pure pleasure, he had destroyed twelve of the twenty Mechanines, sparing only those with the strong jaws. Without any mercy, he had also brutally massacred his creators. Leading his mechanical pack into towards Ohu, his had only one thought on his mind: "Spare no one."

What do you think of the new villain I created? I'm sorry if he seems a heck of lot like Kaibutsu - created, corrupted, and enraged in a killing massacre. I wanted to be orginal as possible.


	5. Mechanine Encounter

CAUTION! CHARACTER DEATH AND HARSH LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Ben, Kagetora, Cross, Moss, and Musashi were far away from Gajou. Ben had picked up on the scent of a starved deer, but was unable to hunt it down because of his blindness. Moss and Musashi's giant legs wouldn't be able to give them the correct amount of speed for the hunt. Kagetora and Cross were the only ones able to hunt it down.

Ben heard the sound of metallic clanging against the ground. His nose picked up the scent of metal and iron. "What the hell?" he wondered. He looked at Moss and Musashi, asking, "Do you hear that?"

Moss soon caught the sight of a pack of eight dogs coming towards them. To his shock, he saw that their jaws had been replaced with metal. "What are they?" he asked, curiously.

Two of the dogs were Tibetain Mastiffs. Another four were Pitbulls. The last two were King Shepherds. However, the last one looked more like a wolf than a dog. To Moss's surprise, he was all metal structured.

"Who are you?" demanded Musashi in his deep voice.

The metallic wolf grinned. "I'll let you remember my name when you die, you pathetic mutts." He turned to face a King Shepherd and a Pitbull. "Argo. Kiba. Kill the blind one."

"No you won't!" Moss raged, smashing himself into the metal jawed King Shepherd. Raising a giant paw, he swung it down onto the Shepherd's back, crushing his spine.

Smiling demonically, the metallic wolf then leaped for Ben's throat, only to be rammed into by Musashi. The giant dog pinned the metal wolf down with his large paws. However, just as Musashi was about to bite down, a loud cry of pain rattled the sunset sky.

Musashi and Moss looked up to see that the metallic jawed Pitbull had Ben by the back of the neck in his mouth. "Don't move," warned Argo in a rusty, gruff voice. "Or this bastard gets it."

The metallic wolf snickered. "You asked for my name, right?" With one swipe of his claws, a large gash was torn open in Musashi's neck. The large Tosa howled in pain, stepping off of the wolf, only to have another metal claw rip at his eyes.

Moss gasped at what he had just witnessed. Musashi was now blind! Rage flew into him as he raced towards the metal wolf, only to have a Tibetian Mastiff pin him down with giant paws that rivaled his own.

The wolf stood to his feet, staring down at the three dogs. "I'm Darkos. I'm an . . . abomination created by the humans. Tell me, mutts. Who's your leader?"

"Why?" Musashi demanded.

Darkos laughed. "I want to hear him scream as I murder his pathetic body. Just as I enjoyed the human's screaming, I want to get the absolute pleasure from whatever agony your so called Leader will endure."

"We'll never tell you his name!" Ben barked.

"Shut up, mutt," Argo snapped, slowly sinking his fangs into Ben's neck.

"Woah, woah, woah. Easy there, Argo," Darkos mocked soothed. "Let the damned runt speak."

Argo growled, but soon released the grip he held on Ben. The old Great Dane snarled. "You'll never get Weed. He'll defeat you. So will the other soldiers of Ohu."

Darkos' eyes shone in mock disbelief. "What amazing bravery," he gasped. Then, without warning, he bit down into Ben's skull, a loud crack causing Moss and Musashi to cry out in both horror and rage. "NO!"

The metallic wolf lifted his head and laughed evilly. "My! That was fun," he sighed with malicious content. His eyes scanned the rest of the dogs. "I would like to kill you, but where would be the fun in just killing you off?"

"Ben?" Kurotora and Cross entered the scene. "We heard a scream. Is every-"

The Kai Ken's eyes widened in horror as he saw what had happened to his friend while he was gone. He saw the brutality of the killing, shaking in both horror and rage. Tears welled up in his eyes. "B-Ben?" he stammered, unable to say anything else. Cross also saw the death of her mate and let out a loud, long howl of heart aching sorrow.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Darkos laughed. "Cry! Weep! Give me the entertainment of enjoying your sorrow!"

Kurotora snapped in anger, racing towards Darkos. However, the metal wolf grabbed Ben's corpse in his mouth and swung it at the black one eyed Kai Ken. Kurotora was flung back.

An anger Cross had never felt before burned inside of her. No one was going to kill her husband and get away with it! "You sick ass son of a bitch!" she screamed with fury, slamming herself into Darkos. The two rolled on the ground and it ended up with Cross pinned underneath the metallic wolf.

"You peice of shit," Darkos glared, baring his fangs. He bit deep into Cross' chest and crushed her ribs, peircing a lung. The white Saluki's ability to breath became difficult.

"Go ahead," he said to Kagetora and Moss. "Bring their bodies back to your leader. Let him avenge them. He'll only lose." Without another look back and grinning to himself, Darkos strolled away as if he were a human taking a nice walk in the park.

On a scale of 1 -10, how would you rate Darkos' evil level? Also, sorry about Cross little OOC (out of character) moment. I just figured she wasn't just going to stand there and not even attempt to avenge her mate. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Time As A Pup

Just for a minute, I am going to introduce a bit of playfulness to my story. I feel that Cujo needs his time as his playful puppy side before he starts to reveal his large, monsterous form.

Cujo stood in the cavern of Gajou, walking up to Mel. "Mel?" The young Golden Retriever pup turned to face the small ghostly emerald Bull Mastiff pup. "Do you want to play with me?"

Mel nodded with a happy pant. "Sure."

The two pups bounded out of rocky structure and headed towards the beautiful grassy feild. Having their tongues hanging out of the mouths, Cujo and Mel leaped around each other, their tails wagging playfully. Butterflies flew around them as if to add on to their child like behavior.

Cujo growled mockingly and made feigned lunges for Mel's back, only to leap away. Mel spun around and met Cujo's final lunge, growling and nipping harmlessly at the green pup's skin. The two seperated themselves and strolled up to one another, licking each other's fur and whining happily.

"Thank you, Mel," Cujo panted with a smile.

Mel licked the phantom dog's face comfortingly. "You're weclome," he said, panting after he was done.

Cujo whined happily and soon walked back inside Gajou with the golden puppy. He looked around with his kind, red eyes and soon saw Tamashi walking up to him. "Tamashi?" he asked. "What do you want?"

Tamashi smiled gently. "Gin said that I should help you around Ohu. I'm here to grant his wishes." She gently picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him out of Gajou.

Cujo, having never been carried like this, was new to the whole situation. To his surprise, he felt giddy that he was hanging by his neck in a dog's mouth, enjoying the feeling of his paws leaving the ground. Also, his neck didn't hurt, due to the fact that Tamashi was holding him by the loose fur. To add on to the new experience, he felt like he was flying, having the wind blow into his body and ruffling his light green fur. He giggled playfully, enjoying the feeling of being carried.

Tamashi finally lowered him down to the ground as soon as they came to a large stream that was flowing in a smooth, calm manner. Cujo looking down at the water, dipped his head and lapped up the cool, refreshing liquid. Allowing the water to flow down his throat, he panted at the sensation of being cooled. The water had tasted so fresh and clean to his canine tongue. He never thought water could taste so pure and lowered his mouth to drink some more.

After he was done, he glanced up at Tamashi who was smiling down at him. "Is there something wrong?" he wondered out loud.

The silver striped Akita shook her head. "No. You looked like you haven't drank anything the past few days."

Cujo chuckled. "I've never had water that tasted so good." It was only after he had said that that his stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry, Tamashi. Do you know of a place where I can get some dog biscuts?"

Tamashi shook her head. "I'm sorry, Cujo." She then lifted her head. "I could catch a deer or a rabbit for you, though."

The pup tilted his head to the right. "I've never had deer. How does it taste?" Tamashi smiled. "It's a little rough when you first have it, but after a while you get used to the taste. It's actually pretty good." She looked at him. "I won't catch it for you, unless you absolutely want to try it. I won't make you eat it if you decide don't want it."

Cujo thought for a moment. Ghosts - even ghost dogs - didn't really need to eat. However, it would be nice to try something new. Tamashi was so kind as to let him think before he would actually try it. He soon smiled. "Yes. I would like to try it."

"Great," Tamashi smiled. She was about to leap away, but looked back at the pup. "Would you like to come with me and watch how I do it? Or would rather go back to Gajou and wait for me to bring it to you?"

Cujo was confused. He was eager to watch another dog hunt, but maybe it was best if he went back to Gajou. However, his excited side won over. "I will watch you hunt, Tamashi."

"Okay," Tamashi said, picking Cujo in her mouth again and walking off into the woods of Gajou.

Awww. Now wasn't that cute? Sorry if I got Cujo OOC. I know that as a pup he's supposed to be all happy and playful, but I wanted him (since it IS a Ginga series crossover as well) to be more than just playful and actually think about his thoughts on this whole experience. I DON'T OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED OR DANNY PHANTOM!


	7. Running Into A Tragedy

Tamashi paused a few yards away from a herd of twenty deer. A large elk was spotted leading the group of many does and several fawns.

The black silver striped female Akita scanned the herd for any possible weak or old deer. She finally spotted an injured doe with a broken leg limping on her remaining three behind the herd. Tamashi lowered her mouth to Cujo's ear, whispering, "Stay here."

However, before she could leap for the weakest doe, she heard Kurotora's voice calling in desperation. "Leader! Tamashi!" The call caused the whole herd of deer to scatter in many different directions like mice.

Tamashi was no longer interested in the scattering deer, but was now focused on Kurotora's panicked voice. "Kuro?" she called back, awaiting the reply.

Out from behind a rock came Kurotora holding a dead Ben and Moss leading a blind Musashi by allowing him to bite into his tail and carrying an injured Cross on his back. Tamashi couldn't believe her eyes and immediately raced over to the remaining pack of four dogs. Her sky blue eyes widened in horror as she saw what had happened to Ben. "Ben!" she pleaded, her voice already clogged with horror and sorrow. "Ben? Ben! How did- You couldn't- Please do-"

The black Akita turned to face Cujo. "Cujo!" she ordered with a pity cracked voice. "Go with Moss and go back to Gajou. Tell Weed that Ben is dead."

Cujo, not wanting to leave his motherly figure, shook his head and barked in protest. "I won't leave you. Why don't you go back to Weed and I'll ask Kuro what had happened?"

Tamashi, not wanting anything to happen to the pup, looked at her options. It would have been better if they all went to Weed at the same time. Moss wouldn't have been able to get Cujo back to Gajou fast enough due to his mass, Musashi was blind, and Kuro wouldn't have been able to do the job because of his old age, even if he could run fast. "We'll all go back together!" she announced, picking Cujo up in her jaws.

Then, giving a nod to Kuro and Moss, the four healthy dogs took off towards Gajou.

What do you think of Tamashi's decisions? Would she be a great Leader? How's the story? :) :) :) REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Revealing The Mass Underneath

WARNING! HARSH LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Weed was standing near the entrance of Gajou, waiting for Tamashi's and Cujo's return. He heard the sound of approaching paws tapping the ground and looked up to see Tamashi with Cujo in her mouth. Behind her were Kuro who was holding Ben in his mouth and Moss who was carrying Cross on his back and guiding a blind Musashi by his tail.

The yearling blue Akita mix gasped in horror and bounded over to his friends. Tears began to well up in his eyes as realized Ben was dead and Musashi was blind. "Reika!" he called frantically.

The year old red Akita came up. "What's-" She then caught sight of what had happened to Musashi and Ben. "Ben-san! Musashi-san! What happened?"

"Some_thing_ attacked us!" Kurotora wheezed, trying to clear away the sorrow in his voice. During his trip back to Gajou, he had been crying and weeping over Ben's horrifying end.

Kurotora and Moss had told Weed's pack what had happened, their eyes filling up with horror, rage, and sorrow as every heart beaking word came from their mouths.

Ken was the first to weep, his howls carrying deep tones of emotional pain. "Dad! Dad!" The horror in his voice slowly turned to anger. "I'll kill him! I'll kill the mutt who did this to him!"

"He was made out of metal," Moss reminded him. "A dog's fangs aren't strong enough to break through that material. I even tried to break him with my paws and I still failed."

"Regardless of what he's made of," Akame told them, "if we don't put a stop to him, he'll kill every dog in Ohu. He showed no mercy to Ben, Cross, or even Musashi. He only spared Kurotora and Moss in order to have them give off the message of what he is and what he can do."

"Darkos," spat Kyoushiro. "Sounds like something that was clouded by hate and hell spat it out. I'll kill him. It dosen't matter if he's metal or not. I'll destroy his pathetic, shining ass along with his freak of nature followers!"

"Tamashi? Did you and Cujo go anywhere near where Ben-" Gin felt a pang of horrid sorrow as he said his deceased friend's name "-Moss, and Musashi were?"

"No," Tamashi replied. "We were just hunting when Kuro had called for help. That's how they had found us. We knew nothing of the metal freak until now."

"He's dangerous," Weed told his friends in a grave voice. "For now, we'll only attack with our best warriors. All of the pups should stay hidden. Only those with the right amount of speed, strength, skill, reaction timing, fang and claw strength should fight his followers."

"He nearly killed my mother and already murdered my father!" Ken raged. "_I _should be one of the dogs to take his damned ass down!"

"Ken," Weed spoke in a calming tone. "You and Kagetora already make a great team. But to fight something that's stronger than any dog or wolf fang, I won't allow you two to throw away your lives needlessly. We all need you two alive. You two are a crucial part in our pack."

"Weed," Cujo offered. "I could help you fight against this mechanical dog."

"Cujo," Weed shook his head. "You are too young. As a pup, you might seem strong, but we're dealing with something that is stronger than any dog. It would be best if you stayed out of the fight."

Cujo shook his head. "Weed, you don't know me. I have abilities that even you and Gin don't have." He slowly turned invisible in front of the other dogs and reappeared in front of their eyes.

Akame was the first to speak. "Amazing!"

Then, Cujo looked toward Kyoushiro. "Kyoushiro? I knew how you were always suspicious of me. Why don't you try and bite me?"

The scarred white Kishu leaped for the pup, but soon ended up _going right through him_. Kyoushiro made every attempt to claw, bite, and slam into the pup only to have his efforts fail.

Cujo returned to his natural form and soon backed out of Gajou. "I also have another power." He soon tranformed into a much larger version of himself. While his puppy size was the same as Weed's, his full grown Mastiff size was five times the size of any bear and a _hundred_ times the size of any regular dog.

Weed gasped. Kyoushiro glared evilly. Tesshin, Akame, Gin, and Tamashi stared back in wonder. Moss stared in complete disbelief, having never seen a dog a hundred times bigger than him. Rocket, Ken, Kagetora, Kurotora, Cross, and Hiro gazed back with a look that screamed "Impossible!" Sasuke, Hook, GB, Mel, and Reika were shivering in fear.

Cujo's enraged look softened and he soon relaxed, speaking with a _very _deep voice. "I'm sorry if I'm scaring any of you. I'm still the same me, just I've grown much bigger than any dog." (A/N: As for Cujo's BIG voice, I prefer him with Kevin Grevioux's. He plays Raze from the vampire and werewolf movie Underworld.)

"Wow!" Weed breathed, completely shocked. "I've never seen a dog do that." The size that Cujo now was and the Bull Mastiff's deep voice reminded Weed of Kaibutsu. However, unlike Kaibutsu, Weed saw that Cujo was a great, playful pup who could control his transformation.

"He could have killed Kaibutsu easily," Kagetora and Ken exclaimed at the same time.

Gin nodded. "He could have brought down Akakabuto with one blow of his paw."

"His fangs and jaws look like they could crush right through brick," Hiro observed.

GB trembled, unable to look at the large dog. "His whole _appearance_ could have made Hougen shit himself."

Cujo looked down at the English Setter with comforting look. "Don't worry, GB. I won't attack anyone of you. I'll only attack the enemy dogs." Soon enough the large grass colored Mastiff reverted back to his original size and characteristics.

Kyoushiro barked. "I'm still not ready to trust you, Cujo. You're still a ghost and I'm still going to suspect you of any shit you might pull."

"Kyoushiro!" Tamashi growled, snapping her fangs. "He's not here to do us harm. I can sense that he means us no harm, no matter what he is. And if you don't want to see that, you should keep your thoughts to yourself, alright?"

Weed intervened. "Tamashi. Kyoushiro. Stop arguing."

Tamashi and Kyoushiro glared at one another before turning their attention towards Cujo.

Weed looked at the small green puppy. "Cujo? Would you like to join the Ohu army?"

Cujo's eyes widened in shock. "What? Are you saying-"

"Yes, Cujo," Tamashi smiled. "You're welcome."

Awesome so far? REVIEW! :) :) :) Another chapter if you do.


	9. The Evil Mind Of Darkos

Standing before his mechanine pack was the mechanical wolf, Darkos. He had made a stronghold in the labratory he was created in. "We will make the Ohu dogs suffer," he hissed in a low tone. "We will make them bleed."

"Darkos-sama!" A reddish brown Pit bull with a metal jaw cried out. "What will we do about this 'Weed' dog, their leader?"

A horrid, manaical laugh came from the metal wolf. "Their so called 'leader' will become nothing more than a shred of meat in my mouth. I'll capture him and, when the time is right, torture the mutt in front of his entire pack and watch as he begs for death."

"And their pups?" asked a white King Shepherd. His voice was full of fearful confusion. "You're saying we should kill off innocent pups just for the _sight_ of blood?"

"Why not, Shadow?" growled Darkos. "We need to prove that we Mechanines are not something to be fucked with. We've already wiped out our creators. Who's to say those pathetic peices of shit won't be any different?"

"No," Shadow barked in defiance, causing every Mechanine in the lab to look at him. "I will not help you, my lord." The word "lord" was heavy with great sarcasm. "You might be willing to kill off innocents just for sheer pleasure, I won't be!"

A Tibetain Mastiff was about to leap for Shadow's throat, but Darkos made him pause with a loud, "STOP!" The Master Mechanine stared at the defying dog. Then, to the others' surprise, he ordered in a soft voice. "Go. You belong with those dogs. If your heart tell you to be with such loyal creatures, go ahead."

"What?" Shadow yelped with complete bewildrement. He paused, glaring at his ex-master. "You're hiding something."

"So what if I am?" mocked Darkos. His voice slowly turned soft again. "Go ahead and run. You have my word that I won't stop you."

Shadow growled, but soon was stopped by a white and black Tibetain Mastiff that was racing into the room. "Lord Darkos! I have recieved some news. It seems that Weed is no more than a pup. Also, their new comrade is ghost like!"

"Good work, Mortem," Darkos nodded. He then looked at Shadow, who was racing out of the lab. He waited a long while. His metal eyes turned to two Pit bulls. "Go after him. Toy with him while he's running. Scratch him here and there. Make sure he reaches that brat half dead and finish him off right in front of the 'leader'."

The two dogs nodded and raced after Shadow while Darkos sat down and grinned. "Shadow, you had my word that I wouldn't kill you. I never said anything about my followers ending your pathetic life."

"Darkos-sama," a Pit bull asked. "How will you kill this . . . 'ghost dog'?"

The wolf Mechanine snickered. "You forget, my fellow comrade. I was built for slaying ghosts as well as regular mutts. The scientist had made my claws and fangs out of a metal strong enough and able to tear through a ghost's hide. Whoever Weed's new comrade is, he'll have a hard time defeating me. The scientists made sure of that."

He faced the ceiling. "Soon Weed. I'll kill everyone close to you."

Yay! A Mechanine stands up to Darkos! Enjoying it? Yay! Review please.


	10. Sacrifice For The Young

WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! Also, prepare for a very shocking twist.

Cujo stared up at Tamashi smiling. He never had a mother and Tamashi was the closest he had to one. It filled him with warmth that another dog was looking out for him.

Tamashi then sensed that something was wrong. She stood to her paws and remained still for a short moment. She then barked to Cujo. "Come with me! Weed!"

The Akita pup turned to the silver striped Akita. "What is it, Tamashi?" he rushed over to her side.

"Someone's coming, Weed," Tamashi said. "I can sense other dogs chasing him."

Rocket looked up. "They must be those metal dogs that Kurotora was talking about."

Weed turned to Cujo and Tamashi. "Let's go." He turned his attention towards Rocket, Gin, and Kurotora. "Protect the pups."

Soon the four dogs raced out of Gajou and towards the woods. Right in front of them was a white Shepherd with a metal jaw and two Pit bulls that were hot on his heels.

Weed saw that the Shepherd was gravely wounded with many gashes opening in his flank, back, and neck. "Why have you come?" he asked in a curious tone.

The Shepherd warned desperately. "Go pup! These are Darkos' followers! I left his pack in order to warn your leader!"

"Shut up!" one of the Pits grabbed his neck.

"Where is your leader?" the other demanded.

"I am!" Cujo and Weed turned to look at Tamashi, shocked beyond belief. Cujo couldn't even believe it. Tamashi was lying in order to save them. "If you want the pups, you'll have to go through me!"

The Pit that wasn't holding the Shepherd leaped for Tamashi. Tamashi whirled around, grabbed the weak soft fur on the Pit's neck by her fangs, swung him up into the air, and smashed his back down onto the ground. A loud snap echoed through the air and soon the metal jawed Pit that had been fighting Tamashi was now paralyzed.

The Pit that was holding the Shepherd released his neck and made a leap for Cujo in revenge. However, before the metal jawed dog could sink his fangs into the pup's fur, a loud "STOP!" cried out. A dog came through the bushes, slammed into Cujo so that he was out of harm's way, and recieved the metal fangs to the throat.

Cujo stared in shock. Tamashi yelped in surprise. Weed gasped in horror. One name came their minds as soon as they saw the dog who had saved Cujo. "No! _Kyoushiro_!"

The Pit dropped the wounded scarred Kishu on the ground, smirking. "Stupid dog."

Cujo felt a horrible anger race through his mind. All the time that Kyoushiro had snarled and ignored him, he was really trying to care for him. He had showed that he really did care for the ghost pup. "YOU BASTARD!" The pup roared as he turned into his twenty foot, full grown version of himself.

The Pit shook and trembled with fear, stammering as he stared up at the large green Mastiff. "H-H-Hey. I'm sor-ruh-ry about kuh-kill-" He didn't have time to finish as soon as Cujo lowered his head and clamped his large fangs around the dog's small body, snapping his jaws once. The Pit was dead in an instant, blood pouring from the massive bite marks.

Cujo dropped the dead Pit, the rage slowly vanishing from his eyes as he soon looked down at the wounded Kyoushiro. "Kyoushiro? Are you okay?"

Kyoushiro chuckled. "Well, at least I got here just in time." He grimaced in pain, struggling to stand up. "I won't go down. I'll fight the pain." However, the wound he recieved was too great and he eventually collapsed to the ground, still attempting to stand tro his paws.

Cujo was amazed by Kyoushiro's incredibly strong will and courage. He reverted back to his normal size and licked the Kishu's scarred muzzle. "Thank you, Kyoushiro."

The Kishu smiled. "I always did have a soft spot for puppies, even if they are green. You're a great dog, Cujo."

Cujo couldn't help but feel a tear slowly rise up from his right eye. It slowly rolled down his cheek. He whimpered, placing his paws onto Kyoushiro's face. "Please, Kyoushiro. Stay alive. Please."

"It's alright, pup," Kyoushiro wheezed, smiling up at the pup. "I'm an Ohu warrior. And Ohu warriors aren't afraid of their enemies." He paused, smirking. "They're also not afraid to die."

"Kyoushiro, no!" Cujo pleaded.

"Tamashi?" Kyoushiro struggled, trying to take in whatever breath he could before he died. "Protect Cujo." He snarled, baring his fangs. "You'd better protect him with your life."

Tamashi also felt a horrible sadness as she saw the horrible condition Kyoushiro was in. "I will," she swore.

"Kyoushiro?" Weed asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You're a great Ohu warrior."

Taking in his last breath, Kyoushiro breathed. "Thank you."

Then, to Cujo's horrible heart wrenching sorrow, the light in the brave Kishu's eyes faded. The green pup threw his head back and sang in a heart breaking tone:

(A/N: Guess the song and I'll upload a new chapter. I also do not own the lyrics to the song.)

Tell me what the rain knows

Of these the tears of ages

That wash away the wolf's way

Leave not a trace of the day

Tell me what the rain knows

Of these the flood of fortunes

That pours itself upon me

See how I drown in the sea

Hark

Hear the howl that eats the moon alive

Your fur is on fire

The smoke turns the whole sky raven black

And the world upon your back will crack

Where will you go

Now you've no home

Let the rain wash away your last days

Kyoushiro is a TRUE dog! :,( Not who you expected to die, was it? I bet you guys were expecting it to be Tamashi. Well, I thought I'd give Kyoushiro a change of heart.


	11. Announcing Those Who Will Fight

Gin waited patiently for his son and his friends to arrive. Soon enough he caught Weed's scent along with Kyoushiro's, Tamashi's, and Cujo's. As soon as he saw them approach Gajou, he sensed something was wrong. Kyoushiro was on Tamashi's back. The scarred Leader also sensed that he was wounded.

"Weed!" Gin called. "What's wrong with Kyoushiro?"

"Kyoushiro's dead," Tamashi lowered her voice though Gin heard the message clear. She lowered her head and allowed the dead Kyoushiro to roll off of her.

"That bastard," Gin growled. Although he was the Leader to never lose his cool, a slow, dark rage hovered over him. "I'll make him pay for what he's done to our friends."

"It wasn't the Leader," Cujo said. "Just two followers - one of which had been paralyzed by Tamashi and other had been killed by me."

Tamashi smiled, trying her best to ease the sadness around them. "At least he didn't die in vain."

Cujo, using his massive form, began to dig a grave for the dead Kishu. As soon as he dug up three large mounds of dirt, he gently carried Kyoushiro in his mouth and placed him into the hole, covering up the grave. Sighing with sadness, he shapeshifted back into his orginal form. "Kyoushiro admitted that he liked me before he died. He was a true warrior."

"Father!" Weed ordered. "Call everyone."

Gin howled and every remaining dog came out of Gajou. Although, Musashi had to be lead out by Kurotora.

"Listen up!" Weed hollared. "Only those fit enough to take on those metal dogs can join in on the fight. A few of you, especially the pups, are going to have to say here in Gajou. I'll announce those who will be attacking this . . . thing."

He looked towards the cream colored Kishu. "Akame. Your speed will greatly help us in the fight. I'll allow you in."

Akame nodded his head.

"Tesshin," Weed barked, "your claw and fang strength will greatly help us in attacking those with weak spots."

"Alright," Tesshin nodded.

"Rocket," Weed continued. "Your reaction timing and speed will leave those metal dogs confused."

Rocket smiled. "I'm grateful, Leader."

Weed looked towards the Kai Ken and Great Dane Saluki mix. "Ken. Kagetora. The two of you make an excellent team and have great strength when you two are together."

"Thanks," Ken and Kagetora bowed their heads.

"Tamashi," Weed called. "You're one of Ohu's top Generals. I could use your help in this fight."

"I will give my life for you, Weed," Tamashi smiled.

"Cujo," Weed smiled. "Your abilities will shock our enemies that they won't attack."

"Thank you," Cujo smiled.

"Finally . . . " Weed looked around at the last dogs that circled him. He saw Kurotora, Gin, Moss, Musashi, Cross, Mel, Reika, Sasuke, GB, and Hiro. His eyes soon landed on one specific dog . . .

"Father. Your unbelievable strength will stun those metal canines."

"I am honored to fight by you, my son," Gin bowed.

Akame asked in confusion. "How will we know where this place is? Where will he show up?"

A bright green light came down from the sky and a spiritual ball formed into Weed's once greatest friend and teacher.

"Jerome?" Weed gasped.

"Weed, I know you will need help finding the location," Jerome said. "I am here to guide you there."

Awesome! :) :) Aren't you excited for the final battle? How did you like the choices of dogs that I picked? Gin SHOULD be in the final fight. I couldn't just leave him out. Even in Episode 6 of GDW he took on a LARGE number of dogs (with John and Akame) before having to be forced to surrender. And he was kicking some BUTT! :) :) GO GIN! YEAAH!


	12. Beneath The Metal Hide

Before I begin, I just want to ask ARE YOU READY?! By the way, I'll even throw in another dark, unexpected twist to make it even more exciting! You think you know where this is going? Think again! :) :) Get ready! It's going to be one HECK of a ride!

Jerome lead Weed's dogs towards the lab, where Darkos was expecting them. "I'll help you fight this mechainal beast." He raced into the main room, where the wolf Mechanine was standing, smirking evilly at them.

The German Shepherd said something that shocked everyone, except Darkos. "Reveal yourself, _ghost_."

Darkos grinned maniacally and soon, appearing out of him was a green mist. The mist soon evaporated to a seven (A/N: Pardon me if I got that wrong) foot tall ghost. His hair was white and flaming. His eyes spoke of the enjoyment of suffering, destruction, and absolute diabolical evil. His skin was a blue, similar to Weed's fur. Canine fangs were reveal in a hideous grin that remained on his face after he willingly gave up control of Darkos' mechanincal body. (A/N: That smile scares me! O_O) A suit covered his body - a black "Y" reaching from his shoulders to his waist with a white "D" in the middle of the suit. Black tight fitting leggings covered the ghost's muscular legs. Attached to the ghost's suit was a white cape which flowed behind him. Finally, black gloves and white shoes were revealed on the ghost's hands and feet.

Cujo gasped in shock at who he was seeing before him. "_Dan Phantom_?!"

(A/N: HOW'S THAT FOR A TWIST?! :))

Dan smirked. "Hello, Cujo. Being the 'good' doggie?" He snickered. "Soon you'll be a _dead _doggie. Well, _un_dead, actually." (A/N: That's the ONLY thing I like about Dan. His stupid, yet so humorous jokes.)

"What the hell is this creature?" Akame questioned, feeling a chill through his fur.

"He's a very powerful ghost and very dangerous," Cujo growled, keeping his eyes on the demonic figure before him. "He'll do anything to make others suffer just for his own sick ass enjoyment."

Dan grinned. "I really don't have any 'joy'. Pleasure, yes." His eyes gleamed a darker red. "Since I couldn't take over Amity Park, I decided that a new world would have suited my taste. After all, there aren't that many humans to kill, so I moved on to a more . . . vunerable speicies. And dogs are so damn weak."

"Dogs are not weak, ghost," Tesshin said in a harsh, yet calm tone. "Dogs are stronger than most people can imagine."

Dan laughed evilly, causing Weed to shiver. "We'll see how strong you are after your pathetic kind has dealt with _my_ creations."

"What?" Almost every dog in the room cried out.

Dan continued. "I pretended to be curious and asked the scientist to make 'harmless' experiments on the mutts they had locked up. After they had created Darkos, I possessed him and played along to their 'orders'. His chip cracked, but he was still functional. While I was still in his body, I took complete control and massacred every human and those Mechanines with the metallic legs. I only kept the ones with metal jaws. They were very useful."

Dan continued, watching the looks of disgust and horror on Weed's dogs' faces. "After killing that old, blind shit Dane," he leered as Ken growled, "and slicing into that fat pig of a Mastiff," Gin glared daggers at Dan "I began to realize that this was too easy. So I decided to take it slow. Decided to let my metal followers have a little fun. Who knows?" Dan shrugged. "They're probably already dead by now."

"That was my father, you sick ass bastard!" Ken raged, only to be clamped on the neck by Kagetora.

Dan grinned at Ken. "Want to see your daddy, mutt? You'll be seeing him real soon." He overshadowed Darkos' body and commanded his followers, "Massacre them all."

The Mechanines charged. Weed's pack charged.

And the battle began.

_Bet you weren't expecting THAT, were you? Ha! Review! Please! You must have something to say after reading this! Go ahead! Say whatever is on your mind. I'll even accept a full paragraph. :) By the way, on a scale of 1-10, how well did I capture Dan's personality? Sorry if I made him WAY too talkative, but every villain monolouges, right?


	13. The Final Battle

(A/N: Here's the final battle! I'll only do it one dog match at a time. By the way, One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII and Exceed On The Verge Of Death from the GDW soundtrack will be playing during the battle. WARNING! MAJOR VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!)

Weed was the first one to charge. He leaped upon the back of a Tibetain Mastiff, sinking his fangs into the shoulder of the large furry dog. The Mastiff growled, shaking his body around, trying to make the yearling pup lose grip. However, he clamped his jaws on the back of the dog, causing the dog to howl in pain. Weed released the grip he held, leaped off the dog's back, and avoided the dog's metal jaws by bouncing high into the high and diving down. He then spun around in circles, unleasing his attack. "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" His fangs soon pentrated the skull of the large dog, causing a massive amount of blood to spray out. Letting go of his bite, Weed jumped off of the dog's large head and skid to the floor of the lab, watching as the massive beast fell to the ground.

Ken and Kagetora dodged the metal jaws of a Pitbull, using their teamwork to each leap to a side and bite into the dog's neck. Swinging their heads together, they threw the Pit into a computor desk. Groaning and grunting, the metal jawed dog struggled to stand up, but soon collapsed to the floor.

Rocket was dodging the snaps of a Pitbull, using his long legs and reaction timing to make use of the evasive manuvers. Then, using his elongated mouth, he bared his teeth and sank his fangs into the Pit's leg, swinging him up and over his head, and brought him crashing down into his his head, making a sickening snap to echo in the lab.

Akame was slicing into a large black King Shepherd, charging with his almost blur like speed and cutting into the fur of the dog. After having his enemy tire from trying to catch him, he then rammed his head into the Shepherd's, causing the dog to fall back from a massive headache.

Tesshin's fangs and claws were greatly helping in the fight. Already in three simple moves, he had made massive injuries in the fur of a Tibetain Mastiff. Staggering to the floor, the wounds of Tesshin's opponent bled heavily.

Tamashi was mercilessly slaughtering her enemies. She had bitten into the flank of a Pit bull and, with a simple yank of her head, tore out a massive chunk of flesh. Glaring down at the dog that dared to attack her, she flipped him over with a simple push of her head and bit deep into his throat with her razor sharp fangs.

Gin used his Battouga to disable the upper bodies of a couple of metal jawed dogs that were getting ready to over power him. He had bitten into their spines and broken them with his fangs.

Cujo was facing Dan with the ghost of Jerome. The controlled metallic wolf leered at the two dogs that were facing him. "Please," he mocked. "You think the two of you alone can stop me?"

"No," Jerome said simply. "I have a few friends." He howled to the ceiling, which caused Dan to smirk. Then, as soon as Jerome stopped howling, the spirits of Kyoushiro, Riki, John, and Akatora had appeared.

"How weak," Dan shook his head. "Only four dogs to help you?" He then snickered. "Then again, I suppose these are your 'best warriors'. Let's see how well they'll match up to my incomparable (1) power."

Kyoushiro, determined to prove his strength, immediately charged at Dan. Before he could clamp his jaws onto the material of Dan's metallic structure, jaws as fast as Akame's speed struck out and gripped Kyoushiro's throat.

Like a knight holding a sheild in front of him, Dan challenged the other spirit dogs to attack him while he held Kyoushiro hostage. "Anyone want to try?" he asked with his demonic leer.

Then, his eyes snapped open in confusion as soon as something large and heavy shoved him three feet into the floor of the lab, causing him to release his hold on Kyoushiro. "What the fucking hell?" he demanded. His eyes scanned the dogs, but none of them were pinning down Dan.

Jerome's eyes then lit up in pure joy as soon as he saw a familiar massive shape pinning down the controlled Mechanine. "_Kaibutsu_!"

Dan glanced up at the large gentically mutated German Shephered that had him pinned. He began to laugh. "How pathetic! You're so desperate that you actually need a mutated mutt to help you?" (2)

Kaibutsu's eyes gleamed red with a hate that would have rivaled Dan's. He quickly snapped his massive jaws around the Mechaine's body and slammed it into the walls of the lab, causing massive cracks and holes as the mutation continued to mercilessly bash Dan repeatedly. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kaibutsu roared with rage as he smashed the possessed Mechaine around the room.

Dan didn't even have the chance to blink as he was mercilessly being smashed into walls and lab equipment. Then, to his complete shock, the mutated dog's fangs peirced into his metal body and caused an extreme amount of agony. However, Dan quickly used his intangibility powers to phase through Kaibutsu's jaws and land on his feet while he was falling.

Jerome then had an idea. "John! Try and tear off one of his legs!"

John raced up to Dan, who grinned, opened his mouth, and was about to bite down hard into John's spine. However, at the very last second, John whirled around and struck at Dan with his back paw, knocking him into the ground. Then, before Dan could recover, John grabbed one of Dan's metallic forelegs and, with one hard twist to the right, snapped it right out of the socket. (3)

"Jerome!" John called out, throwing his head to the right and then, while turning it towards his left, released Dan's metal foreleg into Jerome's mouth.

Just then, John felt massive wounds opening in his hide - at his back, flank, neck, and throat. He staggered to his feet, grunting in pain. Wounds as deep as three inches were embedded into his body.

Dan then appeared with a maniacal leer. "You pathetic mutts cannot stop me," he gloated. Although he still had his remaining three legs, they gave him great support in holding up his body, despite his missing limb.

Jerome leaped onto the wall of the lab, and then bounced off. As he came straight towards Dan, the possessed Mechanine sneered and leaped back at Jerome.

"You will not get away with all of the killings you've caused!" Jerome landed on the ground, watched as Dan slowly flew above him, and jammed the metallic leg into the controlled Mechanine's chest. There was a metallic crunch as the "paw" of the leg peirced through Dan's chest and out through his back. (4)

Dan's eyes widened in complete disbelief and rage as he let out a cry of imaginable pain. He fell into the ground, making a deep gash into the earth. As the loud roar of agony faded, he glanced down at the metal that was sticking into his chest and snickered. He turned his ssinister gaze towards Jerome. "I have to stop underestimating my opponents," he mocked scolded himself.

Then, he leered at the spirits of the dogs around him. "Do you think that just one little piece of scrap metal can stop me or even slow me down?" He raised his voice. "I have powers far beyond that of any ghost. And if I can lay waste to any town in my path, your pathetic little Ohu land is fucked."

Dan threw back his head, inhaled deeply, and was prepared to use his most devasting power.

AHH! CLIFFHANGER! Will Dan get away with murder and destroy Ohu? Or can something turn the tides? Review to find out!

(1) Dan uses big words. I had to add that into his personality.

(2) Dan SERIOUSLY underestimates his opponents! Hasn't the battle with Danny taught him ANYTHING? Oh wait. Flipping NO!

(3) If John can break free of a branch impaling his body and tear the same branch out of his flank, then he can sure as hell tear off a peice of metal from a Mechanine!

(4) I felt Dan deserves a BIG punishment for killing off Ben! Impaling him through the chest with his own leg seemed MORE THAN suitable!

Also, sorry if Cujo didn't get some action. I felt like he should have been gaurding Weed and the rest of the pack.

By the way, were you surprised when Kaibutsu entered the battle? I bet you weren't expecting that!

So overall, how was the "final battle"? Out of 10, what would you give it? What did you like and what didn't you like? Please answer in paragraphs. And also, REVIEW!


	14. Underestimating The Will

This was my original idea for the battle, but I decided against it. I've decided to make this chapter instead. Warning for Clockwork cheating and major language!

"Time out!" Time froze and a flash of blue entered the battle. Appearing out of the blue light was Clockwork, holding several Time Medallions in his hand. He slipped each one over John's neck, Jerome's, Riki's, Kaibutsu's and Kyoushiro's.

Jerome was the first to speak. "Clockwork? What are you doing here?"

"I was about ready to kick that mother fucker to hell!" Kyoushiro snapped. "And then you show up."

Clockwork's face remained still. "I was never to go beyond my limits, my freinds. I only intervened in order to give you a helping hand."

"Yeah!" John yelled in excitement. "We have Clockwork to help us kick that fucker's ass!"

"I thought you weren't suppossed to intervene," Riki spoke up.

"True," Clockwork smiled, "but that dosen't mean I couldn't help out."

"How do you plan to help us?" Akatora asked.

Clockwork replied with an answer that shocked them all. "You must let Dan possess one of you."

"What?" John raged. "You're saying we should just let that fucker win? Bullshit!"

"Not win," Clockwork corrected him. "Kyoushiro and John both equally have immensly strong wills. If Dan were to try and possess one of you, it would mostly likely be that he would be completely shocked by your strengths."

"What happens if we manage to force him to exit our bodies?" Kyoushiro questioned.

"You will continue to fight him until he is unable to attack back," Clockwork explained. "I will intervene and trap him in the thermos, taking him back to our time. I will also take back Cujo."

"Thank you, Clockwork," Jerome nodded.

Clockwork then took the Medallions off the ghost dogs and, pressing the button down on his time staff, cried out, "Time in." He soon vanished in a flash of blue.

Time resumed and Dan unleashed his Ghostly Wail, blowing the ghost dogs away. As soon as Jerome stood up, the possessed Mechanine leered. "Don't you see?" he gloated. "I will crush your world. It's only a matter of time."

"Why don't you try and take one of our bodies?" Riki growled, staggering to his feet.

Dan grinned evilly. "Good idea, mutt." His demonic eyes scanned the five dogs. "The question is which one?"

"Take me, you mother fucker," John growled, standing tall and baring his fangs. "I'd like to see you try and control me."

"Alright then, shepherd," Dan leered, turning intangible and phasing out of the Mechanine and into John's body.

Jerome and the other spirits dogs wwatced in horror as their friend was slowly being controlled. John's body was twitching between the two minds of Dan and the German Shepherd. Kyoushiro gaped in horror as John's paw began to lift. However, it soon planted down on the ground.

"You won't control me, you fucking bastard!" John muttered with anger. "My will is much too strong for your so called power!"

Too Riki's horror, Dan's evil chortle came from John's mouth. "We'll-"\

Just as soon as Dan began to speak, John cut him off, having control of his own mouth again. "Don't even think about it! I'm one of the dogs who helped down throw down Akakabuto! My will will not be crushed by your fucking power! So . . . GET!" John twisted his head to the right. "THE!" To the left. "FUCK!" John whipped his head up. "OUT!" John finally let out a roar of rage and threw his head back as far as he could, causing Dan to be thrown out of his body.

The phantom crashed into the ground, glancing up at the German Shepherd with a shock beyond belief. He had expected the mutt to give up. His power rivaled that of a ghost king! How could a dog - a mutt - have a strong enough will to not be possessed?

John whirled around and soon made a leap for Dan's throat. However, Dan quickly phased through John's attack and grinned at Jerome and his dogs. "Such strong wills come from physically weak bodies," he sneered. "You won't last a second one I unleash my true power."

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" Kyoushiro roared, leaping at Dan. With luck, the Kishu's jaws clamped around Dan's throat. However, Kyoushiro didn't stop there. Swinigng his body around, he made his fangs inflict major wounds into Dan's neck.

Dan yelled in agony as Kyoushiro unleashed his Neck The Killing attack. Soon after the twentieth spin, Kyoushiro released his hold on the phantom and fell on his feet, grinning at the massive injury that he had made upon Dan's throat.

Dan's eyes blazed with rage. As soon as he lifted a hand to shoot Kyoushiro, a blur leaped all around him. Dan couldn't even see who was attacking him because he was so fast. Every time he even got a chance to blink pain would erupt almost everywhere at his upper body.

"You fucking bastard!" Jerome's voice called out as he continued to attack Dan. It was only after the fifthieth lunge did the one eared Shepherd plant his paws on the ground.

Dan, wounded heavily with masive injuries and having ectoplasm flow from them, leered up at the dogs. "Is that the best you can do? I've seen better."

"Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" a voice called out from above Dan. The phantom glared up at Riki, who was now activating his Battouga. It seemed to take almost seconds for Riki to reach Dan's head. 1 - Riki was only two feet away from Dan's head. 2 - one foot away. 3 - ten inches. 4 - four inches. 5 - SPLITKCH!

Fangs peirced into the skull of Dan Phantom as his eyes widened in the most unimaginable pain he had ever recieved. A howl of immense agony called out from the ghost's mouth as he threw his head back. Releasing Dan's head, Riki leaped towards the ground, catching his paws.

Every ghost dog turned to face Dan, who was seriously wounded. There wasn't a body part that wasn't ravaged by any injuries from the dogs.

However, to their shock, Dan still stood tall. His fangs were exposed in a malicious grin as he began to cackle. "How impressive," he mocked. "I would have never thought that dogs could hold such power."

"You thought wrong," Riki glared at Dan. "Now you'll be punished."

Dan only snickered in reply. "How easy for you to say that to just me. What will you do about my clones?"

Jerome glared at the ghost. "What do you mean?"

Dan laughed evilly. "You stupid mutt," he mocked scolded. "You're suppossed to be one of the smartest breeds." He faced the other dog spirits. "Before the final fight, I had one of my clones scout out the area. I heard from him that some little pups were resting in a cave with only a few bodyguards. I wonder how loudly they'll beg for their lives."

"You piece of shit!" John raged.

"Jerome! John!" Riki ordered. "Protect the pups!" He turned his head to face Akatora and Kaibutsu. "Go to where Weed is and protect him!"

"What about you and Kyoushiro?" Jerome asked.

"We'll stay here and watch if this bastard tries anything," the elder scarred Akita glared at the phantom. "Go now!"

"That won't be nessecary." Clockwork appeared with a wave of his time staff. He held a Fenton Thermos in his hand. "I will be the one to punish this monstrosity."

"Clockwork!" The ghost dogs gasped in surprise.

"We didn't expect you to intervene so early," Jerome said.

Clockwork glared at the maniacle ghost. "I only interevened to help my friends. And if it means getting rid of this thing and sending him back to his own time, then so be it."

"I thought the ghost master of time didn't cheat," Dan taunted.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Dan," Clockwork said. He took the cap off of the Thermos and pointed the container at the evil phantom. A beam of blue energy sucked up the pure evil ghost into the Fentom Thermos, trapping him inside.

Soon after, Clockwork placed the lid on the Thermos, smiling up at his canine friends. "I promised, did I not?"

Riki smiled at Clockwork. "We are forever grateful, Clockwork. We must thank you for ignoring your laws of meddling with time and saving our world from such an unimaginable evil."

Clockwork soon sighed. "I fear I must return Cujo to his home as well. He is needed as much in his own world than he is here."

"He went with Weed," Jerome said. "He shouldn't be too hard to catch up to."

OHMIGOD! THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! :(

Everything WRONG with this chapter:

(1) I didn't put anything of Cujo in this little battle!

(2) Dan was way too playful!

(3) Kaibutsu didn't do anything!

(4) Clockwork intervened WAY too late!

Please tell me that everything I did wrong in this chapter won't affect the way my story has been written. I should have made Cujo attack Dan! At the very least! Jeez! :( :(

Please review, but I'm not expecting anything great. I have so many flaws in this chapter.


	15. The End Of A Legendary Dog

HA HA HA! YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS THE END, DID YOU?! :) I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Be prepared! There is MAJOR character death in this chapter! One in particular that will make you say, "NOOO, (insert name)!" and cry your eyes out.

Clockwork scanned the area, noticing something was wrong. "Where did Darkos' body go?"

"Now that you've mentioned it-" Jerome paused, his eyes filling with horror. "He said that he had clones. We have to save the pups and Weed!"

"We should split up!" Kyoushiro suggested.

"No," Riki ordered. Then, he hesitated. "The phantom was only playing with us! He wasn't revealing his true power! We should go in pairs of three!"

Clockwork lowered his head. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. If he was just playing, his true power will be like nothing even Kaibutsu can stand against. It will be nearly impossible to defeat him."

"Kaibutsu used his the wail or howl on him, though," Akatora remembered. "He was injured badly."

"He was caught off gaurd," Clockwork corrected him. "Now that he knows your attacks, his expectations of you using those techniques again will be high."

"You can intervene then, can't you?" John demanded.

"I only intervened to help you out," Clockwork lowered his head. "I'm afraid you'll have to do this on your own. It is not my place to intrude more than I already have."

"You bastard!" Kyoushiro raged. "I'll kick your ass for being a coward!"

"You don't have much time, my friends," the ghost master of time shook his head. "You must save your world." He soon vanished in a flash of blue.

"That asshole!" John and Kyoushiro snapped.

"He won't get away with this," Jerome assured them. "We do have an advantage against him though."

"What would that be?" Kaibutsu growled.

"He seriously underestimates his opponents," Jerome reminded his fellow canines. "If we can keep him thinking that we're nothing but a bunch of dogs, we'll have the upper hand. But we have to be quick. I've looked into his eyes and saw that was nothing but pure evil in them. He'll be willing to destroy everything and everyone that stands in his way."

"He'll destroy Ohu if we keep fucking talking!" John raged.

"We can't waste anymore time," Riki told them. "We have to save Ohu."

The six spirit dogs raced off towards Gajou. At the cave entrance were Weed, Cujo, the dogs that participated in the battle against the possessed Mechaine, and the rest of Weed's pack. Jerome raced over to Weed's pack and soon saw his old friend's eyes were filled complete sorrow and heartbreak.

(A/N: Prepare for a HEARTBREAKER! :,()

Laying beneath the young leader's feet on his side . . .

his body and fur soaked with blood . . .

his right foreleg broken . . .

was the once proud leader of Ohu - Gin.

John raced over towards his friend's side, his eyes begging for the sight before him not to be true. "Gin! Gin!" The Shepherd lowered his head and tried to lift up the Tora Ge Akita's head, but it soon fell off of his muzzle.

Just as the Shepherd was about to howl in rage, a low coughing sound came from the Akita below him. Blue eyes slowly opened up, staring up at the ghost of his old friend. "Juh-John," Gin gasped. He grimaced in pain as he tried to move his broken leg. "I failed."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," John lowered his head. "If I'd only arrived sooner-"

"I tried my best," Gin wheezed. "Weed tried to convince him to be good, but it failed. Luckily, I gave my life for my son before that fucker could place his evil paws on him.I fought as hard as I could."

"Father," Weed moaned, tears flowing down his face. "You can't die! I barely got to know you."

Gin tried to smile for his son. "You'll know the courage that I had when I gave my life for you, son. You have to show that same courage and stop that bastard."

Weed shook his head. "I don't know if I can do that," he whimpered. "Maybe if I could reason with him-"

"Weed!" Gin snapped, causing his son to look down at him. "You have to - you must - abandon your attempts to make peace. It dosen't always work and sometimes, for the sake of others, you have to kill."

Weed shook his head. "Father, you know I can't," he whined. "I don't have the strength."

"Cujo will help you," Gin tried to comfort his son. "Weed, do me one last favor and kick that bastard to hell. You don't have anymore time for your peace making skills. It's time for you to become a warrior - a true warrior."

"Father," Weed begged, tucking his tail between his legs and pinning his ears back. "Don't go."

"Good bye . . . my . . . son." Gin's body relaxed. His tail fell to the ground. He exhaled his last breath. And the light in his eyes slowly faded.

GIN! :,( :,C I warned you that there was going to be a major character death. How did you like the last few words between Gin and Weed? I'm sorry if I keep making surprise after surprise and it's getting old. Or is it exciting?

Please review (in least 5 sentences at the very least - Please? :)) and rate this chapter out of 10!


	16. The Truth Behind Gin's Sacrifice

WARNING FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!

The real Dan stood in a dark cave a few miles away from Gajou. A sadistic smirk curled upon his lips. He began to reminscene back to the "fight" that he and that old Akita had.

_Dan followed the pup and the non ghostly dogs, while his clone stayed behind to fight the dog spirits. He caught up to them easily, using his ghostly speed while possessing the Mechanine's body. He stepped up to the small group of dogs, all of whom were staring back at him in horror. _

_The blue pup seemed to be the most scared, though he was struggling to remain tall. "What do you want?"_

_Dan leered. "Nothing but to make your world and your kind suffer, brat."_

_The pup - Weed, Dan had recalled - whimpered. "Why are you doing this? Don't you want to live in peace?"_

_Dan shook his head, mockingly. "No, little runt. I've had enough of the world peace bullshit. Besides," he made his metallic mouth gleam an errie green, "it's much more entertaining to see your kind suffer."_

_Something slammed hard into Dan, knocking him off his feet. "Get the hell away from my son!" The older blue Akita - the pup's father, Dan guessed - glared hatefully. "I will show you no mercy towards you than you have towards my friends!"_

_Dan snickered. "I guess the whole 'like father like son' quote dosen't apply to this situation?" _

_There was a moment where the phantom had vanished. The blue Akita scanned his area carefully. _

_Then there was a cry of pain. The Akita whirled around to see Dan had his pathetic son by the throat. "Surrender, Daddy," Dan mocked him, "or your son will be mauled."_

_"Release my son!" The Akita bellowed. _

_Dan's voice sent chills through Gin's spine as he spoke the next haunting words. "Bow at my feet. Your life for your son's." His voice turned mocking. "Is that not fair?"_

_The Akita stared pitifully at his son and then glared up at Dan. "What should I do?"_

_"Just bow," Dan simply said. "And your son will go free."_

_"Gin!" The other dogs of the pup's pathetic pack shouted. _

_"If it's able to save my son from harm, then I will do it," Gin bowed his head. He slowly walked over Dan and - to the other's shock and disbelief - placed his forepaws on the ground, layed his head on his front paws, and raised his lower body into the air, his tail curled between his legs._

_Dan leered triuamphantly. "Good mutt," he soothed mockingly. Centimeter by centimeter, his jaws began to close around the pup's throat. Just as soon as Dan clamped his jaws, he threw the pup out of his mouth, watching as his fellow canines comfort him. _

_There was silence. Then, Dan's voice boomed with a sinister tone. "You fool." He used his unnatural speed to attack, making hideously deep wounds inside the silver Akita's soft, vunerable fur. Blood splattered almost everywhere - in the air, on the ground, even on the fur of the other dogs. _

_Dan immedeatly stopped attacking after the fifth lunge, his eyes flickering with shock as he saw that the Akita still stood up. Then, demonic satisfaction gleamed in his eyes as he watched as the Akita fall to the ground._

_The pup's father breathed with pain that made Dan snicker. "You bastard."_

_Dan grinned. "So what." _

_"Father!" The blue pup raced over to his daddy's side, tears welling up in his eyes. "Father? Father!"_

_"Wuh-Weed," the silver Akita so pathetically gasped. Soon enough, his breathing ceased and his eyes closed. _

_Dan's lips formed into a demonic leer. Tossing his flaming head back, he cackled evilly. "Poor little Weed," he mocked in a low voice. "Had to watch his father get killed right in front of his eyes."_

_The brat Akita glared up at Dan, but was in too much shock to do anything. "I won't forgive you for killing off my father! I thought we could have settled this by talking."_

_Dan laughed at the pup's pitiful words. "You thought wrong, runt." He then kicked the silver Akita's corpse away, causing little Weed to glare daggers at him. "Take your dead daddy back to your stronghold." The phantom grinned evilly. "It would be much too cruel to leave him with me, wouldn't it?"_

The maniacle phantom controlled Mechanine snickered as the memory faded from his already fucked up mind. "It won't be long now. If I can't have Amity Park, I'll soon rule over this little . . . Ohu."

Gin did say that he **had** died saving Weed, but I wanted to see through Dan's eyes what he thought when he encountered Weed and his pack. Arrgghha! Darn! Sorry about not giving Cujo any screen time - or page time, in this situation. Heh heh.

Anyway, review. Should I continue? Also about keeping Dan in character, am I still doing good? 10/10?


	17. Writer's Block! Need Help!

Writer's Block! Help!

Hey everyone! I'm having a bit of trouble on where to go next. The next chapter is the possibility (either very slim or large) of the final battle. Yeah, sorry about that "Final Battle" chapter.

Do you mind if I write down a few ideas and you decided which ones you want to see? Just to be fair, I'll even let you pick 3 (one and two of either the final battle or the next chapter)

1: Cujo fights Dan on his own (if final battle. Plus, he really needs the page time.)

2: All of the deceased and non deceased Akitas come and fight Dan (final battle)

3: Clockwork has Gin go into his world, makes him go through the Fenton Portal, and get ghost powers. Also, sorry about the lame to no explanation of how Kaibutsu was able to use the Ghostly Wail, but that's basically how the dead Ohu warriors got ghost powers (next chapter)

4: Tamashi and Cujo share one last little moment together (next chapter)

5: Dan possesses Weed (final battle)

6: Cujo and Weed discuss if Weed has the strength to go up against Dan (next chapter)

7: Tamashi goes after Dan herself out of anger (next chapter)

8: Almost every dog spirit attacks Dan, even Ben (final battle)

9: The spirit of the King of dogs (My OC) comes and fights Dan (final battle)

10: Gin's spirit comes down and comforts Weed (next chapter)

Just a few ideas. I could really use the help Thank you! :)


	18. Turning The Peacemaker Violent

Weed and his pack, along with the spirits of Jerome, John, Kaibutsu, Kyoushiro, and Riki, were weeping.

Weed was in the most agony. It had only been a couple of days when he got to know his father. He had now learned that everything his mother told him about Gin was real. He was kind and strong, but also used true justice and courage. That courage was put to the ultimate test when Gin sacrificed his life for his son.

Weed pondered on what would have happened if the ghost had just made peace. The whole situation would have been so much different. Then again, the pup had no idea just how evil Dan was. He began to shake with fear at the memory of the phantom's evil eyes. Eyes that could have made even Akakabuto shiver in fear. Eyes that spoke of nothing but pure pleasure out of destruction and pain.

The pup trembled. "If only he had just made peace, my father would still be alive by now."

"Weed!" Kyoushiro roared. "I swear you're getting more stupid every time you talk about peace! That bastard had been holding you by the throat in his jaws while telling your father to bow at his feet! Did that action speak anything about making peace to you?!"

"He let me go," Weed protested. "He released me."

"Only to kill off your father! You're so-" Kyoushiro raged and sputtered, digging his claws into the ground. "Gin was a better leader than you! At least he had true justice and didn't whine about being so damn pathetic after pinning down his enemies and not wanting to kill them, unlike your sorry excuse for justice!"

"I'm not the one to-" Weed began, but Kyoushiro wouldn't listen. The scarred white Kishu had grabbed Weed's throat in his mouth, biting down hard. The pup whimpered, "Kyoushiro, let me go."

Kyoushiro spoke in a venomous tone. "I'm not your ally anymore, Weed. I'm your opponent. What are you going to do?"

Weed didn't move. Kyoushiro bit down hard on Weed's throat, causing him to yell in pain. "Weed! Fight! Fight and kill! That's the only way you're going to survive! Fight me! Your stupid peace making ways won't work on me! I won't be showing you any of that mercy that you stupidly hand off to our enemies!"

Frustrated, Kyoushiro bit down harder on Weed's throat, causing a trickle of blood to flow. "I won't kill your sorry ass, Weed. But I will show you that this is what your enemies will do to you if you keep up this peace bullshit!"

"Kyoushiro, please," Weed begged, only to have Kyoushiro mercilessly bash his body against the ground. The pup couldn't feel anything but pain.

Kyoushiro didn't stop though. "Come on, Weed! Fight! I'm your enemy! I'll wound you if you keep on using this bullshit! Fucking fight me!"

Weed couldn't fight back. Although every part of his body wanted to break free from his friend's grasp, his mind resisted that. He had always felt that peace was the best way to win a war. Everyone would get along and there would be no more wars.

However, after what Kyoushiro was doing to him, his paws began to twitch. His mind was screaming "peace", while his body was telling him to fight.

"Kyoushiro, enough!" Hiro demanded.

"Stay out of this, Hiro!" Kyoushiro snapped as he resumed to beat Weed to the ground. "Little peace maker here needs to learn how to kill. He needs to learn how to not make peace when its not available. I'll make sure he gets it through his fucking skull!"

When Kyoushiro's fangs slowly traced his jugular vein, Weed felt an explosion of adrenaline. All that screamed in his mind now was "Fight! Fight! Fight!" He reached up with his left paw and scratched Kyoushiro on the nose.

Kyoushiro dropped Weed after yelling in pain, but smiled. "Good job, Weed. You're actually learning now."

As Kyoushiro made a leap for him, Weed retaliated by leaping back at him, biting the Kishu at the back of the neck. He then forced his body upwards so that Kyoushiro was beneath him. With a crash, they both collided into the ground.

Weed leaped of off Kyoushiro, who was bruised, but not injured enough to not fight. To Weed's surprise, his friend began to chuckle. "_There's_ the true justice, Weed. You didn't even hesitate when you leaped for me." He stood to his paws. "You need to show that to your enemies. Peace is an option, but so is fighting and killing. When you have pure evil villians, you can't let them live."

Weed shook his head. "I won't believe it. Fighting and killing was my father's plan for peace."

"And it will be yours," John spoke. "You need that ability to kill. You kill when you eat, don't you?"

Weed started, "Yes, but they're prey animals. I won't kill another dog."

"You have to," John responded back. "Just as you kill to eat, you also kill to survive."

"I'm not sure if I could," Weed trembled.

"You don't have much time to think on it, Weed," Hiro stepped in. "The true final battle is coming and you're going to need all your strength to take that jerk down."

Weed gazed up at the sky. "Will I be able to kill if my life depended on it?"

Yay! I made Weed not so (no offense, but his peace making speech was fine with some of the SUBORDINATES but towards Hougen and Genba . . . what the hell were you thinking?!) sissy. By the way, do YOU think Weed will have the ability to (not kill cause Dan's already dead) wound Dan? I know it was way out of Weed's character, but I felt like something had to push him over to cause him to fight. How did you like this chapter?


	19. Wills And Forgiveness

Cujo approached Weed slowly. He could see the yearling Akita mix was in deep thought and didn't want to interrupt. However, the question in his mind was more than important. Facing his blue furred friend he asked, "Are you sure you'll be able to do it?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it," Weed admitted.

The Bull Mastiff pup responded with, "Sometimes killing can help others. If you take one life, you'll be saving a whole lot of others."

Weed pondered, lowering his head in shame. "I've actually killed before. A boar that ate one of my friends and a mutated dog named Kaibutsu." He shook his head. "It was only because they had killed so many dogs before."

"That being said, will you wound the Mechanine?" Cujo asked seriously.

Weed felt doubt. "How can I? If my father couldn't defeat him, how will I be able to? He's made of metal and he's being controlled by a ghost that would have easily overthrown Akakabuto."

Cujo knew for a fact that Dan would show no mercy. He had been playing before, only because he had enough power to completely obliterate this world. But Cujo knew that it would have been too easy.

Just as Dan had stated before, he wanted to take it slow, let his followers have a little fun. When it came to a fight, the ghost was absloutely ruthless and brutal. But he didn't want to demolish the world - at least not yet.

The green pup snapped out of his thoughts of the evil ghost. He walked up to Weed, saying in a serious tone, "Weed, I don't want you to die. I'll take your place."

Weed gasped and stared at his friend. "Cujo, no. I won't allow you to throw away your life needlessly."

"You don't have the physical strength to fight a ghost, especially one that possessing a machine," Cujo reminded him. "I'll go. I'm the only one who can."

"What about the spirits of the dead warriors?" Weed asked. "I'm sure they can take on the ghost that are similar to mine."

Cujo sighed. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Weed. I'd asked you if I could go check on the spirits and see how they were doing. I had left you because I thought that you were safe." He frowned. "I was wrong. Because of my stupid actions, I had left Gin to die and I wasn't there to help."

Weed nuzzled Cujo's fur. "Cujo, don't beat yourself up. You had to check up on your friends. It wasn't your fault that you had to be compassionate."

Cujo gasped. "You forgive me. But I had left you without knowing that Dan had created another clone and was hunting you down."

Weed stared into Cujo's eyes. "Cujo, one selfish act dosen't make you bad. As long as you compensate for your ill treated actions, you're still good."

Cujo couldn't understand how tolerable Weed was of such actions. At the very least, he should have been beating the crap out of him for doing such things. He was shocked beyond belief after Weed had forgiven him. "Weed . . . "

The Akita mix pup continued. "You had told me that you were willing to give your place in my fight against the ghost. I admire your courage, your loyalty to do anything for your friends. I will hold no bad thoughts about you."

"Weed." Cujo couldn't think of anything else to say.

How was this chapter? Did you like how Weed had forgiven Cujo, despite that he had done such a terrible thing? Please review. :)


	20. One Last Moment

Tamashi approached Cujo, staring down at him. "I overheard you saying to Weed that you were going to take his place in the battle against that bastard." When he didn't respond, she lowered her head and gently licked his forehead. "You know you don't have to do this alone."

Cujo stared up at her. "If I go alone, I won't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt."

"How will you know if you fight him he won't send in clones to pick us off like the last time?" The black Akita stared down at the pup. "We need you, Cujo."

Cujo shook his head. "You have your ghosts to protect you. I have to do this on my own."

"And if he finishes you off, what will we do then?" Tamashi questioned, more out of concern than anger. "Unless if you're a ghost, there's almost no one out there that can match his power."

"I will ask the deceased dogs of your past to help you against danger if Dan decides to attack you on the sly again," Cujo said. "I'm sure that some of your dead friends will be able to at least slow him down."

Tamashi's voice began to weaken to a whisper. "I don't want you to die. I will not allow you to die." She stood in front of him, her tail between her legs. Her voice cracked with worry. "What will you do if you die?"

Cujo frowned. "It's a sacrifice for all of the dogs of Ohu."

"It's stupid," Tamashi whispered, not even trying to hold back the tears. "You're too young to be throwing away your life." Choking sobs began to pour out from her maw. "I don't want you to go, Cujo. You don't stand a chance any more than the regular dogs of Ohu do."

The ghostly Bull Mastiff pup nuzzled her chest with his head. "It'll be okay."

Tamashi let out a howl of sorrow. The thought of leaving Cujo alone with that devil was too horrible to even imagine. "I'll go with you," she yelped.

Cujo shook his head. "It's my duty to go."

"Cujo!" Tamashi was now sobbing. "Don't! I don't want you to die, my son."

Cujo looked back at the silver striped Akita with confusion. "Tamashi?"

The black Akita frowned. "I was never to have a son or daughter. Ever since you showed up, I felt like I could start anew."

The ghostly pup smiled and licked her paw. "Thank you, Tamashi." The next words that were said touched Tamashi's heart. "I love you, mother."

Tamashi didn't reject one word that Cujo had spoken. "Same here, my son."

Aww. :,) How sweet was that? Review, please? :)


	21. Confrontation

Cujo leaped away from Gajou, easily flying over the gorge, and continued to run. He had no idea where he was running to. All he wanted to do was destroy that bastard of a ghost. He wanted to make sure that his friends were safe. He was sure that with the help of the spirits of the dead dogs, his friends were able to avoid the destructive, unholy power of Dan.

The pup knew his power would never be able to match up to the phantom's, even if the jerk decided to play around for a bit. However, he knew that Dan had a seriously bad habit of underestimating his opponents. There was always that chance that he could catch Dan off gaurd. He had seen Kaibutsu unleash the Ghostly Wail, which blew away Dan's mind (and Dan himself).

If he could just get in that position . . .

But even then, that situation wouldn't last long. Cujo lowered his head, but soon bared his fangs and moved ahead, ignoring the evil that awaited him.

Dan awaited in the cave, knowing fully well that one of the dogs was going to be coming after him in revenge after killing that old "Gin". The phantom controlled Mechanine grinned evilly, imagining the blue mutt's son coming to avenge his father. The little runt would either be full of rage and attack blindly - which would allow him to gain the upper hand without a second's thought - or begging for some peace - which would then again cause him to be killed.

Either way he would win. There was no dog - dead or alive - that was strong enough to stop him from taking this pathetic world. He would obliterate this land without a flick of his finger. The time for games was ending near. Everyone in this land - animal or human - would be slaughtered without any mercy.

Not that he had any. His damned humanity had been lost ever since that stupid ass Vlad "created" him. Every emotion, his concious, his mercy, had been utterly destroyed when the two halvs - Vlad's and Danny's ghosts - merged together, creating a being of total pure ultimate evil.

It was only by Clockwork's interferance that the once fated future was stopped permenantly. He "existed outside of time", as he had heard from one of the Observers days before his escape. Meaning he was still existed. And he still had work to do. And he would start by destroying one world at a time.

"Dan!" a voice called to him in anger. Running up to him was . . . Cujo?! Dan then sneered. Of course. Little Weed must have still wanted peace. In order to do such things he probably sent Cujo do do his dirty work. Such a fucking coward that little shit was.

"Cujo," Dan greeted mockingly. The green pup bared his teeth. Dan didn't seemed the least bit phased and continued. "How sad that you had to come here alone."

"Stop with that fucking shit," Cujo growled. "You don't have any emotions. You don't feel. So why don't you stop with that crap and fight me?"

"Careful how you bark, boy," Dan warned, snapping his metallic jaws. "Your next words might be your last." When Cujo didn't reply, Dan continued. "I seen you've made friends with some certain dogs." He snickered. "Feeling at home, runt? You've never had a family. I wonder how you must feel after being accepted into this new world."

"Like you care, bastard," Cujo snapped. "At least I have a family. Unlike you."

Dan laughed. "I never cared for them to begin with."

"_You _didn't," Cujo corrected him. "Your past self did."

In rememberance of what Danny had done to him in order to prevent the future, Dan's mechanical nostrils flared in rage. However, he soon regained composure and leered back. "His pathetic attempt was in vain. I still exist! And once I'm done with this shit of a world, Amity Park and all of the ghosts and humans in are doomed."

Without another world, Cujo and Dan leaped for each other's throats.

I know! I suck! All of that talking for the fight and nothing happens. Sorry. I'm just evil like that. Review please. :) By the way, am I still doing good on Dan's personality?


	22. Calling The Spirits Of The Past

Weed stared down at the dead body of his father, tears slowly returning to his eyes. His father had died for him. How could he repay him by just standing here?! Then again, how could he have the strength to take down the Mechanine?

There was a bright flash of green light and, ever so slowly, Gin's spirit lifted up out of his body. Weed stared at the spirit, along with the other spirit and regular dogs. "You're back!" the regular dogs exclaimed, pure happiness shooting into their souls.

"I won't allow that bastard to rule over our land," Gin growled. He lifted his head and howled.

Soon enough, almost every spirit dog came down from the heaven's. "My friends," Gin announced. "I will need your assistance in defeating an enemy greater than Akakabuto or Kaibutsu. Will you help me?"

Riki stepped foward. John grinned. Tokimune wagged his tail. Ben bowed his head. Kurojaki nodded. Benizakura grunted. Akatora and Chutora smiled. Shiro's tail wagged. Blue growled. Rocca, Hoiler, Noss, and Robert smirked. Jerome remaimed in his natural state. Missile and Jet stood side by side. Riku, Teru's father, bared his teeth. Kyoushiro yelled with eagerness. Toube stood still. Smith smiled and licked his lips. Shouji, Buru, and Dodo yelled to the heaven's. Kaibutsu roared out loud.

Weed spoke out loud. "Father, I will come with you."

Gin turned to look at his son. "I want you to stay here my son. This is a very dangerous fight."

Weed's grey eyes spoke of a determination similar to John's. He turned to look at every dog spirit before him. "Smith and Tokimune died because I was too scared to do anything. Jerome died to save me, even after I had kicked him out. I need to show that same loyalty towards Cujo."

Gin stared at his son in shock and surprise, but soon smiled and nodded his head. "I will happily accept you to join us, my son."

I decided to have some of the dogs from Ginga Nagaraboshi Gin fight along side Gin as well. Kurojaki! Shiro! Benizakura! How awesome is that?! :)


	23. Fighting A Losing Battle

Warning! Language and horrible violence! And character deaths!

Cujo was panting hard, ectoplasm oozing from his serious wounds. He was trembling out of fear and exhaustion. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. It would only be a matter of time before Dan had enough of the games and would kill out right.

A near miss from Dan's fangs, which had intended to slice open his throat. Cujo had been dodging for what seemed like hours. It was probably the only thing he could do. There was no possible opening for an attack. It would happen, very soon.

There was a masssive amount of agony. Ectoplasm flew into the air. Cujo yelled in pain as he felt metal fangs slice into his throat. Slowly, he fell to the ground.

Dan sneered, his demonic eyes flashing in amusement. "Is that all you can give to me, Cujo?" He laughed to the sky. "You're about as pathetic as those other dogs."

Cujo struggled to breathe and stand to his paws, but soon fell to the ground again. "My friends . . . will come, Dan," he growled. "And they'll give you . . . the unmerciful beating . . . like the last time."

Dan shook his head, snickering. "That time was a clone. When they meet what I really am, they won't stand a chance in hell."

Cujo coughed. "They have powers."

Dan only smirked. "Like what? Biting and scratcing with thier pitiful excuse for fangs?"

It was Cujo's turn to grin. "Obviously you don't know."

Dan's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"He means this!" Dan looked up too late to see Kyoushiro, surrounded by blue ectoplasmic energy, racing into him. The white Kishu rammed into the shocked phantom controlling Mechanine, which caused him to be tossed thirty feet away.

Kyoushiro looked back at Cujo in concern. "You're hurt." He turned to glare back at Dan. "I'll make sure this fucker dies."

Dan glanced up, glaring menacingly at Kyoushiro. "You have ghost powers?" He then threw his head back and laughed. "How humorous! Looks like this is going to be much more entertaining!"

"I have back up," Kyoushiro warned. He howled out loud and soon came Weed and the spirits of the past Ohu warriors. The white Kishu glared at Dan. "We'll take you down easily."

"We'll make sure you go down," growled Riki.

"And **_stay_** down," John leered.

Dan stood up to his paws, smirking maniacally at Weed. "So, you have more friends to sacrifice just for your damned peace?"

Weed growled to Dan's surpirse. "I don't plan on making peace with an evil bastard like you." He stepped up to the Mechanine, baring his fangs. "I saw the way you murdered my father. You don't deserve any peace. You deserve to rot in hell, where you belong."

"Cowardly peice of shit," Dan snickered, lowering his voice. "If you had the balls to say that now, you should have said it and done something earlier. When your weakling father was still alive."

Riki leaped for Dan, who only titled his head to the side to avoid the scarred Akita's lunge.

Missile and Jet clamped ahold of Dan's metallic leg. However, Dan only flew up into the air and swung his body around one time. The two Borzoi brothers fell into the ground, blinking with fear and surprise.

"He's strong," Missile observed.

"Too strong," Jet nodded.

Dan didn't even bother to listen to the Borzoi brothers' words. He kept dodging and laughing at the dog spirits attempts to wound him. Moss raced towards him - Dan blasted him away with an ecto ray. John clamped his fangs around his iron throat - Dan gave off a simple swing of his neck and the German Shepherd flew into the air, but skillfully landed on his paws. Kyoushiro gathered a mouthful of ectoplasmic energy and hurled it out at Dan - Dan phased through the attack.

Everyone tried their best to wound the Mechanine, but all attempts ended in failure. Dan continued to leer at the dog spirits. "You are too weak to stop me," he boasted. "No matter what you do, I will massacre you all."

Kaibutsu roared. "I will massacre you!" He lowered his head to bnite down on Dan, but to his shock, Dan only leaped at the gentically mutated dog.

The controlled Mechanine stuck out his front paw and slammed himself into the monster's chest, _hurled himself right through his body and out his back_. Stained and dripping with ectoplasm, Dan landed on the ground and spun around to face the wounded monstrosity.

Kaibutsu gaped with pain and horror and then, ever so slowly, fell to the ground. He began grunting and wheezing with pain as ectoplasm poured out of his chest.

Jerome screamed in horror and rage. "Kaibutsu!"

Dan cackled. "How sad that such dear friends have to die in such a brutal manner."

Although Jerome was calm through out the whole fight, the death of his friend caused a monsterous rage to burn in him. All he wanted to do now was to kill the fucker before him.

"You bastard!"

Dan opened his mouth and released an ectoplasmic energy blast that slammed into Jerome, causing the Shepherd to fly into the ground. "You're all weak!" Dan yelled triumphantly. "Dogs? Please! I've fought behemoths that would make mince meat out of all of you!"

Jerome struggled to his paws, only to slip and fall to the ground. He then heard a low wheezing sound from his far right. "Juh-Juh-Jerome."

The Shepherd turned to see Kaibutsu, attempting to breathe. "Kaibutsu," Jerome pleaded. "Don't go."

"I'm sorry, Jerome," Kaubutsu gasped. "I forgive you. For betraying the humans. I also heard that before you had died, you had prayed that you would see me again. Thank you."

"Shut the fuck up," Dan growled, who had leaped upon the genetically mutation's chest and dug his fangs into it. His metallic jaws had ripped out the heart of Kaibutsu.

NOOO! Kaibutsu! :,( :,( I know, I know. I realize ghosts really don't have hearts, but in the Danny Phantom episode Boxed Up Fury, Danny and Pandora were both able to eat. So they must have the same organs they had when they were human right? Ugh jeez. :P Anyway, please review.


	24. Something's Got To Give

WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH, LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE!

Weed and almost all of the spirits dogs were in shock. Kaibutsu was a dog with incredible strength, so great that not even an avalanche could kill him. Rocca, Robert, and Hoiler had all attempted to rip out his heart by clamping ahold of the uncovered flesh of his right flank and tearing into it. Even that had been proven to fail. Weed had impaled him on a giant spear like branch of a fallen tree in order to finish him off.

Now here was his ghost. Fallen like the tree, ectoplasm flowing out of his hideous wound. It should have taken more than some metallic wolf to take him down. However, the Mechanine was controlled by a ghost with power they couldn't even possibly imagine. And he had taken down possibly the most toughest dog in Ohu without even a second's thought.

Weed began to tremble in fear. If this . . . demon had taken down Kaibutsu in the blink of an eye, how could any of the other spirit dogs defeat him? It seemed impossible. Almost nothing - nothing - seemed to even scratch this creature. John had even used his fangs on him and still there was no signs of cuts.

Weed asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind. "What the hell are you?"

Dan snickered. "I'm a being with power your pathetic posse can scarcely imagine, boy. I can destroy your world easily, without hesitation. I have enough power to destroy an entire world." He grinned down at Weed. "They tried shooting me ecto guns, burning me with fire, and keeping me out with a stupid ass excuse of a sheild. They all failed miserably."

Weed glared at the Mechanine. "You call yourself strong. You call yourself powerful. What kind of 'strong' creature kills off innocents just for his own pleasure?"

Dan immediatly grabbed Weed in his jaws and squeezed once. A snap sounded. Blood poured. Gasps of fear, shock, and anger were heard. Dan leered demonically, tossed his head up, and released Weed. The lifeless body of the blue Akita Kishu pup flew into the air and soon plummeted to the ground.

"Weed!" All of the dogs cried out.

Dan laughed evilly. "The kind of creature that enjoys it and dosen't have any concious or mercy what so ever." He then smirked up at the spirits dogs. "See what happens when you bring peace makers into war? Death is the only peace they're ever going to get."

"You bastard peice of shit!" Kyoushiro raged, leaping for Dan's throat. "There's twenty six of us and only one of you! We'll easily over power your ass!"

"Kyoushiro, no!" Toube cried out.

Dan bared his metallic fangs and leaped for the Kishu. "You damned fool! You never learn, do you?"

At the very last second, Kyoushiro leaped underneathe the Mechainine and slid to the ground. As Dan spun around, Kyoushiro began to dig up rocks, momentarily blinding him. Dan grunted in surprise, but soon shook his head and was ready to meet Kyoushiro's attack. However, he couldn't see the Kishu.

"Up here, asshole!" Dan looked up too late. Kyoushiro leaped upon his back and attempted to bite into his iron neck. However, his fangs didn't do any kind of damage. The white Kishu kept his hold, despite the fact that he knew that sooner or later he was going to get thrown off.

Dan cackled. "You're so weak! Your puny fangs can't even peirce metal!"

Kyoushiro grinned. "I'm not trying to peirce your metal hide." His mouth began to gleam with an emerald color and, soon enough, there was a blast of energy and Dan was yelling in rage and agony as he was blasted into the ground.

Dan stood to his only paw, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Very clever, Kishu." However, as soon as he turned around, Jerome threw his head back and unleashed the Ghostly Wail.

This time, Dan couldn't do anything to defend himself. The idea that some mutt could use the same attack as he could was beyond his thoughts. And now here he was, getting blasted away with his own power. There was no sheild to block it. No way to evade it. For the third time, he was at the mercy of his own attack. Dan was blasted fifty feet away, causing peices of the cave to topple down.

Jerome noticed this and grabbed Cujo with his fangs. "Let's go!"

Soon all of the dog spirits escaped the cave in. They all turned to look at Cujo's body.

Weed's spirit slowly lifted up out of the rubble and walked over towards Cujo. "Cujo?"

A coughing sound came from beneathe them and the Bull Mastiff pup opened his eyes. "Hey, guys." He then look up at Weed. "I'm sorry, Weed."

Weed shook his head. "No need to apologize. You were just doing what your heart told you to do."

Dan's metallic head burst through the pile of dirt and rocks. His eyes were filled with complete disbelief. "How the fuck did you do that?" he demanded.

Without letting him finish, Kurojaki leaped from behind him and, allowing his scythe to glow with green energy, slammed the blade into Dan's neck. The possessed Mechanine howled with agony and shook his head wildly, trying to loosen the blade.

However, during all of that shaking, Dan wasn't aware that Gin, Riki, and Shiro had a plan of their own. They each had went on one side of Dan, forming a triangle around him. "Now!"

The three Akita spirits leaped into the air and spun around. "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" However, before Dan could even think to leap at them, they stopped thier attacks and let lose three large ectoplasmic energy blasts out of their mouths. Each blast smashed into Dan like a wrecking ball, wounding him with serious injuries.

Dan was dazed and injured with many fatal wounds. Ectoplasm flowed from his metallic body. However, even with all of the massive wounds he had recieved, he was stilll standing up. "I will not lose to mutts like you!"

Riki, Shiro, and Gin landed around him again. Instead of doing the same attack, they released three Ghostly Wails. Just as before, Dan was gravely injured. However, this time, he was much too weak to stand up.

Before him were Cujo and Weed's spirit. They looked at each other and nodded. Just as Gin and the other Akita spirits had done, Weed unleashed his Battouga, his fangs gleaming with blue energy. As for Cujo, the pup had shapshifted into his monsterous form and pinned Dan down with a paw.

Weed spun towards Dan's head, bared his fangs, and peirced the metal head of the possessed Mechanine. However, it wasn't just the metal that Weed had peirced - it was the chip as well.

Weed instantly leaped off of Dan and Cujo released the possessed Mechanine, both of them watching as electricty sparked off of his body. There was a flash of light and slowly the Mechanine's body began to shut down.

Dan lost possession of the Mechanine's body and, as he floated out, wounds covered him from head to toe. He staggered to the ground, his eyes gleaming with rage. "You peices of shit," he snarled.

"You've lost, Dan," a voice spoke. From a flash of blue came Clockwork, staring down at the wounded phantom. He was holding a Fentom Thermos in his hand. "You have underestimated these dogs. You should have learned."

Dan snickered. "If these mutts hadn't gained ghost powers, they would have been slaughtered."

Clockwork shook his head. "You have a bad habit of underestimating your enemies, Dan. Strength matters from the will, mind, and body. Not by the power they have." He opened the cap to the Fenton Thermos and sucked Dan up into the Thermos, instantly putting the cap on.

Cujo, reverting back to his normal size, looked up at the ghost of time. "Thank you, Clockwork."

Clockwork smiled down at the pup. "You helped out the most. You have given your friends the strength they needed to carry on." He made his time staff gleam. "Would you like to go back?"

"Could I say good bye to my friends?" Cujo asked.

"Of course," Clockwork nodded.

Cujo walked up to his ghostly friends. "I must say good bye. It was fun meeting you all."

Weed smiled and rubbed his head against Cujo's. "I am glad to have met you, Cujo. You deserve to be a leader of Ohu."

Cujo blinked in shock. "A leader?"

Gin and all other spirit dogs smiled. "This is the beginning of a new legend. The Ecto Green Fang Legend."

Gin walked up to Cujo, licking his face. "I hope to see you once more, Cujo."

Cujo whined happily. Thank you, Gin." He turned to face Weed. "Tell your pack that you're a martyr, Weed. You died for a good cause."

"Thank you, Cujo," Weed smiled.

"Cujo," Clockwork nodded. "It's time."

Cujo howled. "Good bye!"

Every ghost dog howled back. "Good bye, Cujo."

Turning to look back at the portal, Cujo wandered back into his own time.

Aweosme battle! :) Sucky ending! -_- There MIGHT be an epilouge. Anyway, if I don't make up one, how would you rate this story?

Things that I want in the review:

1: Your favorite and least favorite part(s) You can pick up to 5! :) (explain why!)

2: Who do you think fought the best against Dan

3: Which death was the saddest (you don't have to if you don't want to)

4: How you would rate the story on a 1-10 level

5: The "surprises" (how you liked them and which one was your favorite)

6: Will you favorite this story

I know it's a lot, but please? :) I'd like a whole paragraph on, well what you saw above.

Just to warn you, I WON'T be making a sequal to this. I feel like this is a one long story and I should keep it that way.


End file.
